Alistair Oh
Alistair Oh is an Ekaterina, the inventor of the microwaveable burrito, and next in line for the Ekat leadership. Biography Aistair was born in Seoul, South Korea to Gordon Oh, leader of the Ekats. At age eight, Gordon was killed, and hat his funeral, Alistair noticed his uncle, Bae Oh faking the crying, but he was now Ekat leader. Despite Bae's attempts to mold him, Alistair decided to invent, becoming the inventor of the microwaveable burrito, spending times finding new flavors. He also became a fluent Japanese speaker. In 2003 Alistair created the Rocketboard and had the prototype shown to Bae, who rejected it telling him to search for the Clues in Istanbul. He went to week-long winter holidays at Grace Cahills manor, meeting her grandchildren, Dan, and Amy Cahill, telling them to call him 'Uncle'. After Grace died, Alistair went to her funeral, putting a shovel of dirt on her grave. He was invited to the will reading where William McIntyre played a video of Grace who said you could either hunt for the 39 Clues, or take a million dollars. Alistair decided he couldn't resist a good riddle, and joined. When everyone saw the clue card, Eisenhower Holt tried to figure out how much each word was worth, and Alistar supplied that for them, around $500,000, but only $100,000 for him. Alistair was the second-last to leave the Hall, going for a stroll to think some things over. However, Alistair quickly went back into the house to follow Amy And Dan, who were in the library looking for a book mentioning the Richard S on the clue card. Alistair pointed out there was barely any books, and Dan found a Cahill crest on a bookshelf, and it opened to stairs down in a secret library. Alistair found a foilo of Julius Caesar's conquest from 1500. Amy then saw a push-pin map of Cahill's, and suddenly went to the F's and found Poor Richard's Almanack by Richard Saunders, or Benjamin Franklin. Inside several people had written in it, but the one by Hope said: Follow Franklin the Maze of Bones. Then smoke drifted in, and Alistair took the Almanack, and ran for it. He got out of the mansion by finding the latch in the secret doorway, calling for Amy and Dan., Covered in ash with gashes in his shirt, Alistair had to leave the mansion, clutching the Almanack. Groggily, he stepped over Mr.McIntyre, who was out on the driveway, got into his BMW, and drove off. Alistair found a painting of Franklin by Benjamin West and on Franklin's leg was the Lucian crest, and the paper he was holding said Pairs, 1785, a big hint. Following his lead, Alistair flew to Pairs and when he left customs Ian and Natalie Kabra ambushed him, Natalie holding an explosive doll. They forced him to walk with them, Natalie pointing out that he has the Almanack. Ian told her to shush and Natalie rebelled, giving Alistair the chance to see an officer as he forgot to declare fresh fruit. When none was found, Alistair acted surprised and was let free. He went to the taxi area and a purple van pulled up, and Alistair was knocked out by the Holts, and the Almanack taken. Waking up with a black eye, Alistair made his way to the Barrière d'Enfer gate to the Pairs catacombs, seeing Amy, Dan, and Nellie Gomez emerge from the Denfert-Rochereau Métro station. Nellie hit him with her backpack, and Alistair explained how he got out of Grace's mansion, and pointed out the Barrière d'Enfer, saying they need to talk. Alistair bought lunch, and explained that the Catacombs are dangerous, and showed his route to Pairs. If they gave him their inside tips from Grace (which the kids at the time thought they didn't have) but they decided not to. Alistair pleaded them, then decided to tell the truth about Hope and Arthur, their parents when he saw the Kabras pushing toward the Barrière d'Enfer gate. He went to stop them, but only did when Natalie was holding the Cahills at gunpoint. He tackled Ian and Natalie, her dart gun falling to the ground. Amy, Dan, and Nellie ran while he fought off the Kabras. Alistair survived and was able to leave the Catacombs where he met Irina Spasky. They figured out the clue was at the St. Pierre de Montmarte church. He and Irina laid in wait, and when the door opened revealing Dan, Nellie, and Amy, Alistair asked for the information they had. The Holt family had arrived and Eisenhower threw a crate of frozen ice cream, knocking Irina and Alistair out. They woke up soon when the police arrived and Alistair hobbeld away, a Fudgesicle stuck on the back of his suit. Later, Alistair learned of the lead hidden in Salzburg, Austria and hurried across a street to reach a bus, and was almost hit by Nellie driving a Fiat. The bus went out of Salzburg proper, and then Alistair took a tour group to the Abbey Church of St. Peter. The group moved through the church, then near into the Salzburg catacombs where they looked at an underground chapel. Alistair found a tour poster for Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pointing to Venice, and set an explosive to scare Amy and Dan in the tunnels, though it caused a cave-in that he felt guilty about. Alistair stayed up all night, finally going to the Mozart Worhouse, but fell asleep. While he was dozing, Amy took the poster and put a foe's homing beacon in Alistair's cane. Alistair went to get the poster to take to a translator, but found the homing pin. He put it on a Mozart statue and waited for the tracker to arrive. William McIntyre did and Alistair angry blamed him as the culprit and stormed off. Using Irina's help Alistair created a bomb scare at a Venice airport, and his driver Serge, found Amy and Dan and let them in. Serge drove them to an airport where there was a private jet, and despite being steely toward Alistair, the kids boarded. Alistair gave GPS devices to the kids, and Dan directed Alistair that the clue was in Japan. They gunned to Moscow, Alistair taking a call from Irina asking if the kids were safe and on the way to Japan, but Alistair convinced her that the Japan flight was a decoy. They arrived in Moscow to refuel, disconnecting the GPS and putting Serge on the jet while another plane went to Tokyo to dupe Irina. At the Tokyo hotel, Amy convinced Dan not to take an ash tray from the hotel. Alistair contacted Ekats and got yakuza maps and data from a hidden cache before taking a cab to a library. They were granted a secret room and Alistair began to work, finding Toyotomi Hideyoshi son of Thomas Cahill. Alistair decided to go after that link, and Amy and Dan told him of his swords found in Fidelio Raccos house. Dan showed some engravings online that were near to the swords.